Porque eu sei que é amor EB
by SaahPattinson
Summary: Os Swan- Bella,Alice & Emmett 'Os Cullens - Edward,Jasper& Rosalie - amores a primeira vista & muitas confusões.
1. Os Cullens & Os Swans

**Os Cullens & Os Swans **

**E**dward **pdv -**

**B**om mais um dia chato de aula aqui na Forks High School – Só que com uma novidade os filhos do Chefe Swan estão chegando à cidade... Quem sabe a menina a tal de ISABELLA SWAN não é gostosa ?...Mais me disseram que ela e santinha... Bom mas essas que são boas... Para levar pro mal-caminho... Aiiin lá vem a Jennifer a mais nova da minha lista de ex-namoradas. Sabe tava enjoada da Jennifer. Nossa ela pensa que só porque agente fico esses dias ela e minha namorada?...Não Edward Cullen não tem namorada só passatempos...

**J**ennifer **pdv** -  
**A**iiii que ódio desse Edward Cullen... Quem ele pensa que é pra me dar um fora?  
Eu a menina mais popular dessa escola a mais linda, ele e louco ou o que?  
NINQUEM TERMINA COM JENNIFER BITTENCOURT.  
Ele não vê que ele precisa de mim pra ser mais popular... Vou lá com ele agora, quem sabe ele não tava meio doente ou alguma coisa... Assim eu posso ate pensar em desculpar ele... Mas se não for isso, eu vou o fazer mudar de idéia porque ele não namora outra se não for eu!

**E**dward **pdv -**

**L**á vem ela... Affs ¬¬'

-Oi Edizinho. - Ela disse  
-Jennifer eu já lhe falei que meu nome é Edward e não suporto quando você me chama assim...  
-Poxa edizinho, mas eu gosto de te chamar assim... Ai como você ta mal comigo eu só vim te dar um beijo antes de ir pra sala – Meu deus ela e louca ou o que? Além de eu acabar de falar pra ela não me chamar de edizinho ela não entendeu o EU NÃO SOU TEU NAMORADO de ontem?...  
- Han?... Você e louca ou o que? – Eu perguntei. - Você não entendeu que não quero mais ficar contigo garota – Ela me olhou com uma cara de ódio e para minha surpresa ela ...  
- Edward ninguém termina comigo entendeu ? – ela disse – e você não será o primeiro  
- Eu já terminei com você Jennifer – falei com voz de deboche – te toca garota eu não tenho mais nada contigo falou... – me virei e fui em direção a minha aula de biologia .

**B**ella **pdv **-

**B**om aqui estou eu indo pra escola no meu lindo porsche rosa , Alice no amarelo dela e o Emmert no Volvo preto dele. Logo que chegamos aqui nessa cidade chata agente já foi lá em Lá Push e revi um amigo meu de infância **J**acob **B**lack e seus irmãos ... Mas gostei mesmo foi desse meu "amiguinho'' (rsrs)... pense em um homem musculoso e com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida * mais deixa em off * . Bom voltando ao assunto do inicio (escola)  
me disseram que essa escola é muito seria e não aceita bagunças ... Já vi que não vai prestar.  
Pronto chegamos, e logo quando entramos no estacionamento todos viraram em nossa direção... Sabe eu adoro chamar atenção e pode ate ser que eu gosto desse fim de mundo aqui.

**E**dward **pdv -  
**

**N**ossa já vai começar a aula e eu to doido pra ver a novata será que ela e nerd?... Coitada pelo que falaram já fico ate imaginando uma menina super branca com o óculos fundo de garrafa aquela saia xadrez abaixo do joelho aquela blusa ,maior que ela . kkkk nossa mas vamos ver neah ? ...

O sinal toca me dando um susto quando eu vejo uma menina que nunca vi ... será que era ela?  
Será que essa é a Isabella Swan? Nossa se for ela e muito GOSTOSA olha O.O ! huun...ela com aquela mini-saia com uma bota preta se destacando na sua cor branca linda... sua blusa preta com detalhes rosas... Meu Deus que perdição... Nossa se fosse outra usando eu diria que ta bem emo... Mas nela não a roupa preta ta se destacando e a blusa nossa faz justiça a seu corpo destacando bem suas curvas. Aff que mulher linda... Derrepente o professor chama atenção da classe e eu nem tinha percebido que ele já se encontrava na sala ele apresenta a aluna nova como Srt. ISABELLA SWAN como se todo mundo ali já não soubesse... Affs... E ela o Corrigi dizendo que todos podiam a chamar de Bella ... nossa a voz mais linda que eu já ouvi na minha vida... O professor manda ela se sentar em algum lugar e ela procura aonde sentar mas nem percebi mas todos os lugares já estavam lotados ate ao meu lado . Não um está vazio, e não acredito que é do lado de Jacob Black .

**B**ella **pdv **-

**B**om até que e legal aqui nessa escola muitas pessoas já vieram me cumprimentar e me dar boas-vindas e tals...Mas enfim fui pra sala e logo que eu entro ptts o professor já se encontra em sala nossa ainda bem que tinha a desculpa de pegar meus horários na secretaria, Mas é mentira pois ontem eu passei aqui pra conhecer e peguei meus horários, bom mais ninguém precisa saber neah ?. Logo que apareço na porta todos me olham. ADORO SER O CENTRO DAS ATENÇÕ o professor me chama e me apresenta ,

- Bom alunos essa é Srt. ISABELLA SWAN e ela a parti de hoje estudará aqui com agente.  
- Oi – Eu falei com todos – Desculpa professor só quero falar que todos podem me chamar de Bella – todos assentiram e o professor pediu para eu sentar em algum lugar ... eu olhei , olhei e sabe quem eu vi ? **J**acob **B**lack sorrindo pra mim e me chamando... nem olhei mas pra nada sentei ao seu lado... passamos a aula toda conversando e vimos que teríamos o terceiro e o quinto tempo juntos... acabou a aula e fui para a minha segunda aula mas antes de entrar vi a minha irmãzinha linda conversando com um menino loiro bonito... ela olhou pra mim e deu seu sorriso sapeca eu dei uma piscada e do nada um menino branco do cabelo de bronze olhos dourados e um sorriso lindo apareceu eu fiquei meio que sem ação foi a primeira vez que isso acontece... Ele parou na minha frente e se apresentou.  
- Oi. Eu sou Edward Cullen – nossa que voz linda gamei – Seja Bem-Vinda a Forks High School  
- Olá sou Isabella Swan – respondi – Mas pode me Chamar de Bella – dei um sorriso , e dessa vez quem ficou sem reação foi ele, me segurei para não rir , eu sempre causo esse efeito nos homens.[N/A- Nem se acha você neah Bella ].

- hum...qual sua próxima aula bella – perguntou ele .  
- Inglês – respondi e ele deu um sorriso tanto quanto satisfeito ...  
- A minha também posso lhe acompanhar ? – me perguntou  
- Claro Claro , mas vamos logo porque não quero me atrasar de novo – sorrir com a idéia de passar a próxima aula perto desse gato .  
- Sim,sim vamos – No caminho ele veio me falando sobre os professores alguns alunos e por onde agente passava todos nos olhavam e enfim chegamos a sala , sentamos um do lado do outro e começamos a conversar e perguntar um da vida do outro e tals...  
agente se deu super bem ate que o tempo acabou e nos não íamos ter a próxima aula juntos, mas eu teria com Jacob e achei otimo porque não ia ficar só com desconhecidos . /detalhe que parece que conheço Ed a anos assim como Jacob .

- Tchau – ele me disse – Nós vemos no almoço ?

- Na verdade eu acho que vou almoçar com meus irmão – disse a ele  
- Sua irmã e aquela ruiva baixinha que estava conversando com meu irmão lá no corredor ?

- Seu irmão e loiro – perguntei .  
- Sim , sim sua irmã e nova aqui também ?  
- Sim – Respondi lembrando do loiro conversando com a Lice.  
- A então Jasper vai convida - lá para almoçar conosco.  
- Mas tem meu irmão Emmert – Repondi , nossa tava parecendo que eu tava querendo arrumar uma desculpa para não ir .  
- Ele pode ir sentar conosco também – pensei um pouco e respondi  
- Então tudo certo , nos vemos no almoço – Sorri e ele retribui-o o sorriso  
Fui para minha terceira aula , a que eu tinha com o Jake, chegando lá me sentei ao seu lado e ele abriu aquele sorriso que adorooo ! Não ficamos conversando desse vez pois a aula era de Física e eu tinha que presta atenção pois não sei muito bem e Jake pareceu ter o mesmo pensamento . quando bateu o sinal anunciando o fim da aula Jake se levantou e me perguntou  
- Quer almoçar comigo ?  
- hum... não vai dar o Cullen me chamou pra almoçar – Respondi – ele fez uma cara de raiva é respondeu  
- OQUE ? você vai almoçar com o Cullen, olha ele não e uma boa pessoa pra você ficar e também ele vai ficar dando em cima de você o tempo todo – ele disse quase gritando – você não pode ficar perto dele .  
- Mas sim quem você pensa que é Jake pra dizer o que eu posso e não posso fazer – respondi com raiva ninguém fala desse jeito comigo – Eu não lhe dei nenhuma liberdade pra mandar em mim ouviu ? – ele me olhou assustado  
- Desculpa Bella e que eu como seu AMIGO tava só te avisando que o Cullen não presta – Nessa hora o Edward entrou e eu fiquei meio assustada .  
- Desculpe Jacob – Edward falou – Quem é você pra dizer que eu não presto ?  
- Não se meta – Jacob falou ainda olhando pra mim – eu estou falando com Bella  
- Hei , hei oque ta acontecendo aqui – perguntei confusa – Hei quem decido oque faz oque deixa de fazer sou eu ta bom ? ninguém precisa me dar ordens não – e como eu já tinha marcado com Edward eu sai puxando-o comigo . E depois que me caiu a ficha ! eles estavam brigando por mim .

- Desculpa – Ed. me pediu – eu não queria aquela cena com Jacob Black  
- Não tem problema e que eu acho que ele se sente na obrigação de cuidar de mim aqui , pois ele e como se fosse um primo pra mim – respondi  
- não acho que ele lhe veja como prima – ele me disse e eu fiquei pensando no que ele disse

- Porque ? – lhe perguntei  
- Não sei só acho que ele não lhe ver como prima e sim como uma mulher linda que você é – Corei e ele sorriu , nossa esse Cullen sabe ta me deixando sem jeito – pensei  
- Bom vou ver se acho Lice e Emmert – Olhei para o refeitório e vi Alice & Jasper , Emmert & OQUEEEEEEEEE quem e essa loira do lado do meu mano ? esse Emmert não perde tempo mesmo – pensei  
- Olha acho que seus irmãos vão sentar com agente mesmo se você não quiser – Edward falou rindo .  
- Acho que Emmert não – Respondi , olhando a loira que o puxava assim como eu puxava Edward .  
- A loira do lado de seu irmão e Rosalie minha irmã louca – Ele disse rindo  
- Serio ? – perguntei , nossa que coincidência os Swan com os Cullens certinho .  
- Serio – ele me disse me puxando para uma mesa e todo os alunos olhando pra gente.  
Eu, Alice e Emmert sentamos de um lado da mesa e os Cullens do outro lado a cena foi engraçada e eu comecei a rir baixinho e Alice logo me acompanhou e os Cullens também , menos o Emmert . Meu irmão não pego a piada sabe ?...  
- Oi , eu sou Isabella Swan , Mas podem me chamar de Bella – eu disse para Rosalie e Jasper  
- Eles se apresentaram e meus irmão idem. – O almoço foi divertido ate que ...  
**J**ennifer **pdv** –

Eu não acredito que a novata já ta dando em cima do Edizinho vou lá e mostrar de quem o Ed é .

**E**dward **pdv -**

Nossa o almoço estava ótimo estávamos nos divertindo muito e Deus essa Bella mexeu comigo, ela e diferente eu não quero ela por uns dias , na verdade eu não sei se quero namorar eu estou adorando essa nova amizade que esta se formando e não sei se vou querer estragar ... hei,hei Edward Cullen calma hoje e o primeiro dia será que ela não ta fazendo isso só pra te impressionar ? e se for qual o problema ela e só mais uma – pensei – ei você sabe que ela mexeu contigo – não ,não ninguém causa nenhum sentimento não mesmo . – Na verdade isso tava virando uma guerra na minha cabeça mas alô eu acabei de conhece-lá mas olha lá ela e seu sorriso seu jeito , fora que ela e linda . PARA,PARA EDWARD PARA COM ISSO ! – MANDEI PRA MINHA MENTE . e derrepente quem esta vindo JENNIFER pQp!

- Ola – Disse Jennifer  
- Ola – Todos responderam  
- Sejam Bem-vindos a Forks High School – Jennifer Disse  
- Obrigado – Bela foi quem respondeu agora  
- Bom vejo que vocês já estão se dando muito bem com meu NAMORADO e MEUS CUNHADOS – Jennifer disse e eu olhei para Jasper e disse  
- Jasper eu acabo de deixar ela e você já ta namorando com a Jennifer –  
- Eu ? - Jasper perguntou confuso e vi que Alice arregalou os olhos e bela parou de sorrir  
- Só tem eu e você pra ser namorado dela e como eu terminei com ela ontem sobra você eu disse rindo – Jasper logo entendeu  
- Não mano acho que ela ta falando de você – Emmert entendeu ( eu tava gostando muito desse grandão ) e começou a gargalhar.  
- Edward Cullen e você mesmo ! – Jennifer Respondeu com raiva  
- Eu mesmo não – Eu disse –  
- Você sim – Ela respondeu -

- Garota se toca eu terminei contigo , será que não da pra entender ? – O clima tava ficando chato já quando bela se levantou e disse  
- Gente desculpa eu e meus irmão estamos indo pois não queremos nos meter  
nos assuntos pessoais de você .- Ela disse com cara de decepcionada e eu logo fiquei desesperado  
- não,não precisa não ta acontecendo nada aqui pois não tenho nada pra falar com essa moça  
- TEM SIM EDWARD ! – Disse Jennifer me deixando puto da vida

- Não, Não tenho garota ! – Me levantei peguei Bela pela cintura e lhe puxei da li , fazendo a mesma coisa que ela fez quando Jacob Black estava falando com ela  
- Desculpa – Pedi de novo – E que ela não aceita que nosso namoro acabou – disse sorrindo torto  
- Não que isso você não me deve satisfação – ela disse – Eu não sou nada pra você – Ela disse sorrindo  
- Mas e que ... – eu tentei mas ela me interrompeu  
- Não precisa dizer nada vem ... – ela me disse puxando pra fora da escola . O que? Pra onde ela ta indo ?  
- aonde você ta indo ? – Perguntei a ela  
- Aonde nos estamos indo você quis dizer neh ?  
- uhum – eu disse sorrindo ... meu deus essa menina ta sim mexendo comigo !  
- PASSEAR – Ela disse saindo da escola e me puxando com ela.


	2. Passeio

**B**ella **pdv **–

**T**a bom que eu não Gostei nem um pouco daquela pirua ambulante lá no refeitório. Mas amei ele me pegar pela cintura & me levar pra longe dela na hora fiquei sem ação mais nossa depois eu me toquei e tipo da licença né? Um gato como Edward Cullen me segurando pela cintura! Nossa e pra qualquer uma pirar né? Mas eu não sou qualquer uma Sou Bella Swan & vou mostrar como sou pra todos, porque pelo que Jake me falou acham que eu só SANTA  
de santa eu não tenho nada & vou mostrar a todos isso! Pois não quero sair de mentirosa ou outra coisa e vou começar já!

- Desculpa – ele pediu de novo – E que ela não aceita que nosso namoro acabou – disse sorrindo torto pra mim  
- Não que isso você não me deve satisfação – eu disse – Eu não sou nada pra você – por enquanto baby. Logo, logo vou mudar essa situação, pensei só comigo lógico!  
- Mas e que... – ele tentou mais eu interrompi  
-Não precisa dizer nada vem... – eu disse puxando ele pra fora da escola.  
- aonde você ta indo? – Perguntou ele  
-Onde nos estamos indo você quis dizer né? – Eu afirmei não dei nem chance dele recusar  
- uhum – ele disse sorrindo... / Meu deus esse menino ta mexendo comigo! Pensei.  
- PASSEAR – Eu disse saindo da escola e puxando ele comigo.  
Ele ficou calado sorrindo e me seguiu sem reclamar. Chegamos a frente ao meu bebê pink. Desliguei o alarme destranquei  
- Entra – Disse a ele , ele me olhou e entrou /adorando mandar nele\ peguei meu celular liguei pra Alice e logo ela atendeu  
- Alô Bella aonde você ta ,louca ? O Emmert ta muito grilado com Edward por te lhe raptado ela falou rindo.  
- Minha Fadinha querida você ta perto dos Cullens ? – Lhe perguntei  
- Uhum e o Emmert ta aqui também !  
- Diz aos Cullens que o irmãozinho deles vai chegar tarde hoje porque ele vai me levar pra conhecer a cidade!  
- Conhecer a Cidade né Bella sei, sei – Disse ela com voz maliciosa  
- Sim minha fadinha – eu disse rindo  
- O Emmert quer falar com você mana , eu passo pra ele ?  
- Não diz que quem ''raptou'' Edward fui eu e beijo tenho que ir  
-Mana cuidado você nem conhece direito ele,juízo!  
-Mana eu só vou conhecer a cidade mesmo baby. Amo-te & enrrola o papai e a mamãe pra mim ta! Beijos tchau minha fadinha linda  
- Ah! Não demora. – Desliguei o telefone e Edward tava me observando e rindo  
- Que Foi ? – perguntei  
- Você ta me ''raptando'' é?  
- Sim , sim – eu disse sorrindo  
- E posso saber aonde você vai me levar ?  
- Não – Lhe respondi – agora entra no carro please – fiz cara de cachorro pidão. – ele sorriu e entrou  
- Então – ele começou – Você sabia que você ta encrencada né ?  
- Por quê? Seu eu estava passando mal e você me levou pra casa? – Eu lhe disse rindo  
-Porque sempre que se passa mal se deve ir a enfermaria – disse ele  
-Ah ! Meus irmãos vão nos livrar dessa não precisa ficar com medo não ed. – Disse para ele rindo  
-eu não tenho medo por mim Bella – ele disse com um sorriso torto que me desconcentra – e sim por você! Pode acabar com sua reputação de menina certa  
-Eu nunca fiz nada para merecer essa reputação & vou fazer de tudo para mudar e todos conhecerem como eu sou de verdade – disse um pouco irritada e vi que ele notou.  
- Desculpa – ele me pediu  
-Ah que mania horrível de pedir desculpa você tem em Cullen  
-E você que mania horrível de me chamar de Cullen !  
- Vamos fazer um trato então? – perguntei  
-Qual? – ele perguntou também

- Você para de pedir desculpa por tudo, que eu paro de te chamar de Cullen e te chamo de ed.  
- Ok – Ele disse sorrindo  
- Então Ed. – eu disse sorrindo também – Qual melhor lugar dessa minúscula cidade ?  
- Depende do que você quer fazer – ele disse  
- Só passear mesmo – Lhe disse  
- então Port Angeles  
- Me diz o caminho então, Ok ?  
- Claro !  
Ele foi me guiando o caminho e fazendo graça o caminho todo . Quando chegamos  
ele desceu pegou minha mão /pirou por dentro. Olha muitos já pegaram na minha mão & eu nem liguei, mas esse menino faz meu corpo tremer só por seu toque !  
- Vamos à sorveteria – eu disse a ele  
-Claro, Claro – Ele me disse – de que sabor você gosta de sorvete – ele me perguntou  
- Serenata & Badalou – eu disse  
- E em um beijo o que você gosta – Ele me perguntou me deixando sem reação

- Pra que quer saber – Perguntei rindo sem graça  
- Pra saber sabe... Caso eu queira te dar um – ele disso e eu fiquei sem reação!  
- E porque você acha que eu deixaria você me dar um beijo – Perguntei  
- Porque você quer assim como eu – Ta ele ta se achando muito!Han ele quer um beijo MEU ? /ta certo que não e novidade, mas...

- HAHAHAHAHA você não acha que você e convencido de mais não Ed. ? – Disse Gargalhando baixo.  
- Descu... Brincadeira ele disse – sorrindo torto sem graça  
-Sei, sei. Será mesmo Ed.? – eu disse em um tom malicioso chegando minha boca pertinho da dele e vendo-o fechar os olhos. Rir internamente quando ele tentou me beijar, mas me afastei  
só encostando de leve minha boca na dele, nem foi um selinho quase não encostou.  
- hum... Vamos – Lhe falei – Já que era só Brincadeira, eu quero sorvete ainda & isso não to brincando.

**E**dward **pdv –**

**M**eu de santinha Bella Swan não tem nem o nome, ta certo que eu provoquei com o lance do beijo, mas ela foi muito mal! Mas deixa-a,Bella Swan vai ser minha ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen!

- E você Edward que sabor quer? – me perguntou ela me tirando dos meus devaneios  
-eu quero o mesmo que o seu! – lhe disse  
-Ok! – ela disse destraída pegando dinheiro de sua bolsa  
-Hei, hei. O que você pensa que ta fazendo em?  
- Pagando ué – ela disse rindo – ta certo que eu só linda mais ainda pago as coisa – Agora ela disse em um tom de zombaria  
- Não linda não precisa – O Rapaz do balcão disse . Nessa hora me quase tive um treco – Um é de graça pra você princesa – Ela começou a rir  
- Não moço obrigado mas eu prefiro pagar – ela disse dando o dinheiro  
- Ei pode deixar que eu pago – eu disse super furioso  
- Não eu quero pagar eu que te convidei – ela disse  
- Não eu vou pagar !  
- Ta sim quem vai pagar – O rapaz disse  
- Não ia ser de graça – Ela zombou do rapaz  
- O seu não o dele & por acaso você não quer me dar seu numero – Meu deus que homem tapado não vê que ela ta acompanhada ?  
- O seu otário não ta vendo que ela ta acompanhada – disse furioso  
- Você não parece o namorado dela – ele me disse  
- E ele não é... ainda – ela respondeu . hei pêra lá AINDA ? gostei disso  
- Não quero mas esses sorvetes não – Ela falou  
- Você já pediu vai ter que pagar – ele disse , peguei dinheiro e joguei no balcão  
- Pega pode ficar com o troco – Peguei ela pega cintura e puxei ela dali . Mas antes dei um soco no atendente  
-Você tem que aprender melhor atender & não ficar dando em cima da namorada dos outros – lhe disse saindo da sorveteria.

- Nossa tenho um namorado e não sei é – Ela disse rindo, essa menina ainda faz eu pirar olha  
- É e ta sabendo agora – Peguei ela e dei um beijo nela

**B**ella **pdv **–

**- É **e ta sabendo agora – me deu um puxão & meu beijou  
Seus lábios se chocaram contra o meu me deixando arrepiada, ele me beijava com urgência parecia que eu ia fugir dali... como se eu pudesse naquele momento eu fiquei sem vontade própia minhas mão foram para seu pescoço puxando ele pra mim & ele me agarrou pela cintura sua língua explorava cada parte da minha boca e o ar começou a ficar escaço então ele desceu sua boca para meu pescoço me deixando mais arrepiada eu estava tentando normalizar a respiração mas não deu tempo para nada disso ele voltou sua boca para a minha e me beijou de novo , enquanto isso ele estava alisando minha cintura e descendo para minha perna, foi nessa hora que o juízo voltou  
- Hei, Hei vai com calma Edward – Eu lhe disse – agente acabou de nos conhecer .  
- Ops! – Ele disse me soltando – Desculpa?!.  
- Qual foi o trato em Cullen? – Lhe disse  
- Meu Deus hoje eu to com um negocio de desculpa olha – Ele disse zombeteiro  
- Percebi – Disse rindo foi quando ele chegou perto do meu ouvido e disse  
- Adorei te beijar , será que posso aproveitar mais um pouco?  
- Claro sem problemas – Disse já o puxando pra outro beijo  
Ficamos nos Beijando por um bom tempo até que tava escurecendo e eu disse que precisávamos ir na escola que o carro dele tava lá . ai aconteceu que ele tinha ate esquecido do carro dele eu comei a fazer me gaba lá .  
- Eu sei que eu beijo bem & tals... Mas esquecer de um carro ? Nossa Bati meu recorde – Disse Zombeteira.  
- eu não esqueci meu carro – Ele disse sorrindo – Eu nem vou lá buscar  
- Como assim – perguntei confusa  
- Jasper já Levou pra casa – Ele disse dando língua  
- E como você vai pra casa ?  
- Táxi – respondeu ele rindo  
- Posso te levar em casa ? – Me Ofereci.  
- Não acho boa idéia , já que vai ficar tarde pra você ir sozinha  
- Deixa que eu me cuido sozinha – respondi & mudei de rumo  
- Pra onde você ta indo? – ele me perguntou confuso  
- Pra sua casa – Respondi  
- Você sabe aonde é ? – Foi nessa hora que me toquei que eu não sabia mesmo  
- Não Mas deve ser caminho contrario da minha – falei pra disfarça  
- ele soltou uma gargalhada e disse – é sim ... Vamos eu te digo aonde é  
Ele foi me guiando e quando chegamos lá eu levei um susto e Edward também o carro dos meus irmãos estavam na frente da sua casa que por falar nela e bem isolada.

**E**dward **pdv –**

**N**ossa os irmãos da Bella estão na minha casa ? Será que ficaram preocupados com a irmã ?  
ou eles estavam com Jasper & Rose ? É melhor nos irmos ver logo - eu ia dizer mas antes ate de falar ela parou o carro .  
- Bom vinheram buscar você – eu disse rindo  
- Não acho que seja isso – Ela me disse rindo também  
- O que você acha que deve ser então ? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta  
- Acho que eles ...hum... tão ficando – ela disse sorrindo  
- Será ? então vejo que os únicos que se arranjaram namorados não formos dois  
- Han ? eu não tenho namorado – ela me disse – eu posso ate ser nova na cidade mas já sei de sua fama garanhão – ela disse rindo – não quero ser mais uma na sua lista fofo.  
Nessa hora eu me senti mal & não sei por que eu não queria que ela fosse só mas uma  
- Ops desculpa se estou indo com pressa – disse para ela – Mas eu que eu sei lá, pela primeira vez eu tava mesmo afim de ser seu namorado – eu disse & só depois me toquei do que acabo de falar .  
- Nossa Edward Cullen, namorando? – ela disse sorrindo sem graça – não, não acho que faça o seu tipo – ela disse rindo agora  
- Porque Edward Cullen não pode namorar serio ? – Perguntei  
- Não é isso só acho que agente acabou de nós conhecer e tipo você não me conhece & eu não conheço você direito sabe... – ela me disse.E pior que e verdade mas parece que eu conheço ela assim uma vida inteira!... – Mas gatinho agente pode começar a nos conhecer – ela disse rindo  
- Claro Gata - disse quase gargalhando por causa do nosso vocabulário - E melhor agente entrar , seus irmãos devem esta preocupados com você – disse parando de rir .  
- Comigo? Acho que não! Deve ser e com você – ela disse saindo do carro. – Meus irmãos me conhecem & sabe que eu sei me cuidar muito bem .  
- Ok! Ok ! Vamos descobrir então – disse saindo do carro também

**B**ella **pdv **–

**P**ense em menino teimoso, nossa e gato também *deixa em off essa parte*  
saímos do carro & logo de cara vejo Emmert e a Loira aos beijos  
- Procurem um quarto – Disse Edward em um tom de zombaria  
- EDWARD ! – disse eu & Rosalie  
- Ué só falei a verdade , eles tão quase se comendo aqui na sala,amor ! – disse Edward gargalhando & Emmert lhe acompanhou.

- Para Edward ! – Disse Rose  
- Ok,Ok – disse Ed.  
- Cadê o papai & a mamãe ? – perguntou ed.  
- Tão lá no jardim...sabe eles já conhecem os nossos namorados! – respondeu Rose  
- Vocês tão namorando ? – Perguntei incrédula  
- Sim algum problema mana? – Perguntou Emmert meio preocupado porque ele sabe que se eu não gostar , não vai dar certo. /opinião da mana conta neah ?'  
- Não,não mano parabéns pra vocês – Respondi sorrindo  
- Pra mim também – Disse minha fadinha puxando Jasper . Nossa parecia que já eram namorado as anos .  
- Você também fadinha ? – Perguntei rindo  
- Fadinha ?- Perguntou Jasper  
- E como eu chamo ela cunhadinho – Disse sorrindo  
- Ok cunhadinha , agora da licença que eu vou aproveitar minha fadinha ali – ele respondeu puxando ela de mim  
- Ei ela e MINHA fadinha – eu disse fingindo ta irrita & jasper olhou pra traz e disse  
- É nossa agora cunhadinha – E foi embora , Emmert & Rose já tinham saído da sala quando Edward me puxou e me beijou,nossas aquelas sensações de novo... Oque ta acontecendo comigo & só mais um beijo .[N/A – AMOOOR SE EU FOSSE BEIJAR O CULLEN TE GARANTO QUE IA FICAR PIOR QUE VOCÊ ], Derrepente escuto duas pessoas limpando a garganta & Ed. Me solta sorrindo  
- São seus sogros – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido , eu fiquei corada  
- Oi meu filho – a mãe de Edward disse  
- Oi mãe , Pai – Disse ele pra seus pais [N/A- não pra parede besta!] -  
- Edward aconteceu alguma coisa?Ligaram da escola dizendo que você saiu depois do almoço – sua mãe perguntou, foi ai que eu me lembrei da escola & dos meus pais  
-Desculpa me meter D. Esme e que eu passei mal & Edward me levou em casa – Eu disse justificando.- Não brigue com ele por favor .

- Edward que falta de Educação não vai apresentar a moça – Disse Seu pai Carlisle , ( se não me engano e esse o nome que ele me falou hoje mais cedo na aula enquanto conversávamos )  
-Sim pai – ele disse olhando para mim – Essa e minha NAMORADA ISABELLA SWAN – ta eu soltei fogos de artifício por dentro , mas só dei um sorriso por fora  
- Oh ! Satisfação eu sou Carlisle Cullen & essa é minha Esposa Esme Cullen – o pai dele respondeu sorrindo ,na verdade com cara de surpresa /lembrar de perguntar pra Edward porque eles reagiram assim.\  
- Satisfação Sr. Carlisle . – eu disse , Pense em um sogro gato & o meu  
- Bom pai,mãe da licença que preciso conversar com a minha namorada – Ed. Disse me puxando com ele  
- Depois agente se vê ISABELLA – Disseram os juntos  
- Oh não,me chamem de bela por favor – eu disse  
- tudo bem , ate Bella – disse Carlisle


	3. Passado parte 1

**Passado  
(Parte um )**  
**E**dward **pdv –**

**P**eguei na cintura da Bella puxando-a comigo para o andar de cima pra ser mais especifico no terceiro quarto do lado direito... O meu & vou confessar uma coisinha... Nunca nenhuma menina entrou aqui... Fora Rose lógico, nunca nenhuma menina foi boa o suficiente para apresentar pra minha família ( não que meus pais não fossem aceitar , eles iriam aceitar numa boa), acho que foi por isso que meus pais ficaram daquele jeito lá na sala, eu me segurei para não rir deles.  
- Você ta me levando pra onde Edward Cullen? – Disse Bella em um tom de malicia  
-Pro meu quarto, minha namorada linda – Disse rindo & ela me olhou com uma cara de quem já ia protestar – Sem segundas intenções – eu completei antes de deixar ela falar alguma coisa.  
- Ah segundas intenções são legais sabia – Ela disse em um tom de malicia de novo .  
Meu deus essa menina ainda vai fazer eu pirar – Pensei  
- Legais ? Não são ótimos! – Disse balançando a cabeça para tirar pensamentos nada inocentes da mente – Mas não para o momento , porque agora quero te conhecer...saber da sua vida antes de vim para forks e tudo mais.  
- Ué eu disse que eram legais, não que eu tava com segundas intenções - Disse ela rindo  
- Mas o que você quer saber da minha vida ? – ela perguntou receosa

- Tudo – respondi, – pode ser ?

- Ok – ela respondeu –Mas não tem nada de interessante – ela disse  
- Mesmo assim quero saber – Respondi.  
Entramos no meu quarto & logo eu a puxei para um beijo , eu estava ficando viciado nos beijos dela.

**B**ella **pdv **–

**Q**uando ele me largou de seu beijo eu estava com falta de ar ' Ô Beijo bom meu *-*  
-Eu to ficando viciada nos seus Beijos – Disse pra ele – Cuidada que eu posso não querer mas parar.  
- Quem disse que e pra para amor? – Adoro quando ele me chama de amor – Quem disse que eu quero parar ?  
- Uiiz cuidado que eu posso me apaixonar – disse rindo pra ele  
- Ops então vem aqui por que quero fique do mesmo jeito que eu – ele disse sorrindo – apaixonado. – ta com essa eu parei.

- Você apaixona rápido em... – eu disse como se eu não estivesse também neah !? – Você mal me conhece  
- Mas parece que te conheço uma vida inteira – ele respondeu sinceramente  
- hum... eu sinto o mesmo – disse & ele me puxou para sentar com ele na cama  
- Então me conte de sua vida Srt. Swan – ele começou – Por que pelo visto você não e como dizem ...  
- E o que dizem? – eu quis saber antes de falar do meu passado  
-Bom...- ele começou hesitante – Antes de você chegar na sala , as meninas estavam falando que você era quieta & que não tinha perigo...sabe... elas diziam dos namorados delas...então eu entendi que você era quieta... Tipo nerd sabe? E me enganei feio – ele terminou com cara feia - *hilário*  
Eu cai na gargalhada & ele me olhou como quem achou engraçado também  
- Eu ? Quieta ?... Sonho do papai e da mamãe – respondi rindo  
- Percebi – ele falou baixo – Agora me conta do seu passado  
- Já disse que não tem nada de interessante  
- Mesmo assim quero saber – ele retrucou

- Ok,Ok – respondi pensando o que eu iria falar – Faz perguntas que eu respondo Ok ?  
- Hum... preferia que você me contasse desde o começo – ele disse olhando pra mim – Por favor  
- Poxa não, pergunta que eu te respondo – Fiz biquinho e ele sorriu  
- Tudo bem então ... Familia? – Perguntou Ele.  
- Oque que tem ? - Peguntei  
- Nomes...como são o relacionamento de vocês... bom em fim tudo  
- A essa é fácil – respondi Sorrindo – Meu pai Charlie , bom ele e demais agente se dar super bem & minha mãe Renné melhor ainda meus irmão como você já conhece não tenho tios meus pais não filhos únicos ... a única avó que tive faleceu quando eu tinha 14 anos minha vovó Swan & e isso .  
- hum... – ele disse – e o Black como esse lance dele ser se primo ?

- Ahh...Jacob e seu Pai Billy são considerados da família porque desde muitos anos atrás meu pai conhece Billy e considera ele com irmão , então Jake considera agente como primos entende? – Expliquei pra ele  
- hum..ok, ok & namorados  
- Hum... Namoros sérios de assumir pra família e todos, eu só tive 2 & estou indo pro terceiro nesses dias – respondi sorrindo  
- É você ? - Perguntei

- Só uma – Respondeu ele  
- Ta bom – respondi não acreditando  
- Calma... Namoradas serias só uma, mas ficantes eu já perdi a conta – ele disse se gabando  
- É quem foi ? – Perguntei com ciúme & curiosidade  
- Ué você ! – Ele respondeu rindo

- Han ? – respondi boba, boba !  
- Nunca achei ninguém boa o suficiente para apresentar pra minha família, aliás Rose conheceu todas que já fiquei mas só ela é Jasper mesmo, minha mãe e meu pai nunca conheceu nenhuma menina & nem um menino ( por parte da Rose ) só os Swans mesmo – ele disse sorrindo – É mal de família é ? - Perguntou ele balançando a cabeça  
- O que podemos fazer se somos perfeitos ? – perguntei me gabando  
- E né ? o que se pode fazer ? – Respondeu ele  
- Ainda vem os Cullens,outra família perfeita pra completar ... ai já viu né ? – Respondi sorrindo  
Nessa hora minha fadinha bateu na porta  
- Mana papai ligou & pediu para irmos para casa ! – ta bom que foi mei]o que um mico mas mesmo tudo bem.  
- Amor agente conversa amanhã ta bom ? – Disse dando um selinho e me levantando da cama  
Alice me olhou com os olhinhos brilhando e sorriu  
- Isso e porque eram amigos né ? – Perguntou Lice  
- Amigos nos éramos de manhã – Respondeu meu namorado lindo *-*  
- então tão namorando é? – Perguntou Lice para ele  
- uhum...cunhadinha – Respondeu ele rindo ( eu em pé e ele ainda sentando na cama segurando minha mão )  
- mana vou me despedir do Jasper e já te encontro na porta – Lice disse dando uma piscadinha pra mim.  
Edward me puxou de volta e me deu um beijo apaixonado de tirar o fôlego.  
- Vou te pegar amanhã Ok ? – Perguntou ele  
- Uhum ! respondi em seus lábios.  
- Me apresenta pro seu pai? – ele perguntou

Nessa hora eu olhei em seus olhos & tentei arrumar uma desculpa pra adiar isso.  
- Papai vai ta no trabalho no horário que você for me pegar – Disse nervosa  
- Quando ele chegar então , enquanto isso você me apresenta pra sua mãe – ele rebateu com um sorriso enorme de amolecer qualquer um  
- Tudo bem ! – Respondi sem pensar  
Ele se levantou me puxando

- Vamos antes que meus cunhadinhos venham lhe chamar  
Descemos & encontramos os casais lá em baixo.

- Vamos – eu disse  
- Vamos – Respondeu Lice e o Emmert  
Eu e Lice demos só um selinho nos nossos devidos namorados e pra variar Emmert quase engole Rose , saímos & fomos para casa .

**E**dward **pdv –**

**S**inceramente quase que eu não deixo minha namorada ir pra casa dela ... é minha namorada  
Quem diria Edward Cullen Namorando serio !? Amanhã vai ser o assunto do dia na escola, mas quer saber mesmo eu pela primeira vez não to ligando para o que vão achar , a única coisa que vem na minha cabeça e ela – Bella... A MINHA um bom tempo pensando no meu dia também o que me fez lembrar da Jennifer e do Jacob Black... agente vai ter que conversar sobre isso também , alias temos muito o que conversar... eu to super curioso  
pra saber mais da sua vida...

- Edward vem aqui – Jasper gritou lá em baixo.  
Desci & vejo que ta tendo uma reuniãozinha em família na sala  
- Nossa pra que essa reunião aqui ?– Perguntei sorrindo  
- Ué aparecem os três namorando & você não acha que eu não vou querer saber esse babado direito – Disse minha mãe falando cheia de gírias super engaçado e todos começaram a rir  
- Edward Cullen apresentou a namorada pra família isso é um dia especial – Disse Jasper falando como se fosse uma coisa anormal.  
- Sim, porque não ? – Disse com indiferença – Eu não sou o único aqui – disse rindo e levantando a sobrancelha.  
- Ainda bem que não é só você – Disse rose  
- Aeew Rose ,se amarrando – disse eu e Jasper  
- uhum & vocês não ? – Perguntou ela como em tom acusatório  
- Eu sim sim, & você Edward ? – Perguntou Jasper  
- Acho que sim – Respondi todo sorridente  
- Nossa Edizinho se apaixonando – Disse Jasper zoando.  
- Que bom meu filho – Disse meu pai & minha mãe juntos  
Ai ficamos conversando como aconteceu e tudo... assim como o dia a noite foi ótima (: !

**  
B**ella **pdv **–

**P**assei o caminho todo pensando no meu dia com Edward hoje foi um dia ótimo, to tão feliz & eu sei que foi tudo muito rápido mais mesmo assim foi ótimo , e eu sei que amanhã vai ser um dia daqueles porque Edward quer conversar com o papai pra 'assumir' o namoro olha eu acho isso um besteira , ele vai namorar comigo & não com meu pai ![N/A- Concordo contigo Bella] mas já que ele insiste vou fazer o que né ? Vamos lá encarar o meu Dary *-*

Quando chegamos em casa guardamos os carros e quando passamos pela sala papai já nos esperava sentado no sofá.  
- Oi meus filhos – Ele disse  
Nossa pensei que ele estivesse furioso mais já vi que não ... Hoje o dia ta ótimo mesmo (:  
- Oi pai – Respondemos um olhando pra cara do outro  
- Amanhã vão chegar tarde de novo ? – Perguntou ele indiferente  
- Acho que sim – Disse Emmert . Eu e Lice olhamos com uma cara feia pra ele – Ué vou logo avisar , amanhã eu vou ficar com Rose !  
- Pa...Pai agente queria conversar com o senhor – Disse Lice gaguejando & me puxando pro sofá.  
- É pai agente quer AVISAR que agente ta namorando – eu disse com firmeza  
- Tudo bem – Respondeu ele surpreendendo todos – Mas com quem ?  
- Com os Filhos dos Cullens – Respondi – Eu com Edward , Alice com Jasper e Emmert e Rosalie .  
Agora sim ele se surpreendeu

- Todos da mesma família ? O.O – eu sorrir  
- Uhum... – disse na maior cara de pau.  
- Tudo bem então & quando vocês pretendem oficializar esse namoro ? – Papai perguntou  
- Amanhã – Olhei pros meus irmão que assentiram  
- Tudo bem. – Ele disse levantando e subindo , quando chegou lá em cima virou e disse que sempre iria querr o que tava acontecendo na nossa vida e sempre iria aceitar , contudo que não fosse escondido...

Acordei bem cedo, porque meu namorado vem me pegar pra irmos pra aula hoje & puts na escola vai ter Jake, Jennifer e o resto do colégio nos encarando ai vai ser O DIA.  
Fui tomar meu banho e me arrumei botei uma saia rosa – ta bom uma mini-saia rosa *piriguete* e uma blusa branca curta também deixando bem a vista minha curvas que não e querendo me gaba são bem definidas *gabei* um salto , maquiagem leve e um Gloss básico...  
desci peguei uma barrinha de cereal e comi , Alice também desceu linda com uma saia jeans e uma blusa preta(/mana linda *puxou pra mim* quando eu acabo de gabar minha irmã a Campainha toca , foi quando eu virei e vi meu lindo,impressão minha mas ele ta mais gato ?

Levantei e fui em direção a porta quando Emmert apareceu na minha frente  
- Oi cunhado , Cadê Rose ? – Perguntou ele olhando para traz de Edward, procurando Rose  
- Cunhado ela ta te esperando lá no meu carro – ele respondeu para ele e voltou seu olhar pra mim – Bom dia meu amor – Ele disse me dando um beijo – Tava com saudades dos seus beijos  
- Bom dia meu amooooooooooooor – eu disse abraçando ele e dando vários beijinhos nele  
- Vamos – ele me perguntou  
- Espera rapidinho só pra pegar minhas coisas ok ? – antes dele responder eu sai e fui pegar minha bolsa  
Depois que peguei minha bolsa fomos pro carro do Edward uma BMW BLACK linda * igual o dono *  
- Você ta tão linda&sexy ! até demais vão todos ficar olhando pra você – disse ele com os olhos cheios de ... hum... desejo... é, é isso desejo & paixão ! – Jacob Black vai querer te comer em vida com os olhos ... Você não quer colocar uma roupa não – ele disse essa ultima frase meio que zombando & falando serio  
- eu to de roupas , você não ta vendo ? – eu rebati  
- Não amor , elas são tão pequenas que quase não se da pra ver !  
- Há.. amor vai se acostumando porque eu só me visto assim & quanto a Jacob Black  
não importa ... agora Jennifer que vai me dar nos nervos – eu disse lembrando do 'escandalo' de ontem – ela vai pirar quando souber que você ta namorando comigo *adorei isso *  
- não importa , nada & nem ninguém ouviu ? – ele me falou preocupado  
acho que ele pensa mesmo que eu vou ligar para aquela pirua ahh não mesmo ...  
- Eu sei disso meu amor – eu disse pegando a mão que ele tirou do volante .  
Chegando na escola, Edward saiu e foi abrir a porta pra mim... Nossa todo mundo olhou em direção a porta em que e ia sair...acho que pra ver quem estava saindo do carro Edward percebeu abrio um sorriso enorme me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo muito * como todos* PRONTOOO começou as fofocas ...

**J**ennifer **pdv** -  
**E**ssa foi a gota d'água, a novata de mãos dadas com Edward a da licença né ?!  
ela nem e bonita como é que ele me trocou por ela... sim eles já se conheciam por isso ele me deixou , ela deve ter vindo só pra ficar com ele '  
ta não vou negar fiquei impressionada com a jeito dela  
já que as meninas disseram que ela era quietinha  
estilo filha obediente eu estava pensando nela de outra maneira... uma total nerd.  
Mas deixa ela não chega nem aos meus pés... e eu vou provar isso pra todos ...  
Edward Cullen vai ser meu de novo – Mas agora não quero mas porque eu tava gostando dele *ela tem sentimentos ta ?*  
agora isso e uma questão de reputação.  
Mostrar que quem manda aqui nessa escola sou eu !  
Ok!  
mas já vi que Jacob Black pode ajudar & muito. [N/A – a sempre tem uma despeitada né ?]

**J**acob **pdv** -  
**A**hh pera lá né? – Uma coisa é ontem eles terem fugidos juntos depois do almoço  
outra e ela aparecer com ele de mãos dadas pra toda escola... não e o beijo que ele deu nela lá no estacionamento... isso só deve ser brincadeira porque eles mal se conhecem...ou... eles já se conheciam? Não porque pra já estarem desse jeito só pra se conhecerem a muito tempo... Mas tudo bem ? o que eu tenho a ver né ? Ela e só minha priminha / é que priminha *  
Mas e estou mesmo encabulado e porque Ate Alice * prima gata mais nova * ta namorando com um Cullen depois eu vou perguntar do Emmert se eles já se conheciam !.  
Melhor ta ali ele vou lá agora  
**E**mmert **pdv -  
****T**ava lá na porta da sala com minha princesa  
- Primo vem cá ! – Jacob me chamou  
- Vai lá depois agente se ver , a Danny e a Ranny tão me chamando também – disse minha linda  
- Ok – dei um beijo nela e fui lá com meu pirmo  
- Falaew Jake – disse batendo em sua mão  
- Eaw primo anda pegando a Barbie é ? – Disse ele rindo  
Não gostei nem um pouco como ele falou da minha Rose  
- É Rose – disse com cara de poucos amigos .  
- Desculpa ... então e serio seu lance com ela ? – Ele me perguntou  
- É sim – respondi  
- hum... Você Alice & Bella com os Cullens hein .... ! ? – Disse ele como a sei lá esse nome [N/A – Deboche Emmert! ]  
- Sim,porque ? - Perguntei irritado , eu não sou de ficar irritado mas ele falou da minha lorâ como se ela fosse uma qualquer !  
- Rosalie & Jasper são umas boas pessoas – ele disse – Mas Edward ele só vai querer brincar com sua irmã – disse ele como se fosse pra me avisar  
- A Bella sabe se cuidar – Respondi  
- Então Felicidades ai Mano – ele disse com indiferença e se foi  
Eu fiquei pensando em suas palavras ate que minha linda chegou perto  
- O que foi que o Black já veio te dizer – Ela perguntou preocupada  
- Nada só desejar um bom namoro pra gente e pro nossos irmãos – respondi  
- O que ? Jacob Black desejando felicidade pro Edward? Há. . ele deve ta doente –  
ela disse me puxando pro nossos lugares  
Bom pelo vistos ele e Edward não se dão bem ... então ele deve ter falado isso só pra encarnar mesmo ... mas se Edward fizer minha irmãzinha sofrer , e se ela ficar igual da ultima vez , não . não , não eu não vou deixar .... vou ter que falar com Edward muito serio...[N/A – Emmert você responsável / O.O \ ].

Continua ...


	4. Passado parte 2

Passado (parte 2)

**E**mmett **pdv**

Eu passe todas as aulas pensando no que o Jake disse, Rose ate notou, mas acho que pensou que eu estivesse tentando entender a meteria... Rsrsrsrs... Essa pessoal pensa que eu sou burro ou algo assim... Ta eu tenho certa dificuldade em física, mas não sou tão assim também... Rsrs

-Emmett você ta estranho, ta com alguma dificuldade amor – Rose sussurrou e tenho certeza que só eu escutei.  
- Não é que eu gosto dessa meteria – eu disse para que ela não desconfiasse  
Mas eu odeio física & biologia [N/A – não é só você lindo]  
-ah... – ela respondeu desconfiada.  
Fiquei a aula toda pensando como falar com Edward longe de todos, principalmente de Bella por que ela sabe que do que eu vou falar com Edward ela me mata.  
Bateu o sinal alertando à hora do almoço e avisei minha ursinha que precisava ir à secretaria e que era pra ela me esperar junto com os outros e que eu ia chamar Edward pra ir comigo ela concordou e eu fui atrás de Edward.  
Logo o avistei saindo da sala de mão dadas com Bella  
-Hei Edward, bella – disse quase gritando  
-Oi Mano – Bela respondeu  
- Hei cunhadinho vamos ali à secretaria – perguntei mandando um olhar que acho que ele entendeu meio o que eu queria  
- Vamos sim – Disse ele dando um selinho em Bella  
O pessoalzinho pra não saber beijar olha... Por isso que eu do logo um beijão na minha ursinha que por falar beija muito mais muito bem... Ai deixa pra lá se não eu vou querer deixar a conversa pra depois e ir lá com a minha ursinha  
- Vamos – Edward falou me tirando dos meus devaneios  
- Claro – respondi  
- Aonde vamos ? - Perguntou ele  
É ele entendeu que nos não iríamos à secretaria...  
-Tava querendo conversar contigo sobre Bella – disse serio pra ele  
-hum... Tudo bem – ele respondeu confuso  
- Olha mais você não pode dizer pra ela, porque se não ela me mata ok? – disse pra ele  
-uauauauauau, Emmett você tem medo da Bella? – perguntou ele zombando  
- Claro que não – Respondi serio  
Ta se eu não fosse conversar com ele um assunto serio agora eu teria ficado indignado dele pensar uma coisa assim – Só que e um assunto delicado entendes?  
- hum... Ok – ele disse pensando – Mas não pode ser agora estão esperando por nos dois.  
- Lógico que não – respondi respirando fundo - Bella não pode saber mesmo, e eu sou vou lhe contar porque você vai conhecer minha família e antes que outro te fale ou aconteça algo que faça minha irmã sofrer.  
- Eu jamais a faria sofrer – Edward respondeu serio me interrompendo  
-Eu espero – eu respondi serio também – Porque se não serei obrigado a te causar dor física, entendeu? – terminei dando uma piscada  
-Ok... Depois da aula, antes de falar com seu pai Ok? – Ele perguntou  
-Uhum, agora vamos porque a ursinha pode ficar com raiva se eu demorar – Respondi sem pensar  
- URSINHA? – ele perguntou caindo na gargalhada  
-Hei fica calado, porque se não rose pode brigar comigo – Eu disse meio que com medo  
Porque o que eu menos quero e que minha ursinha brigasse comigo no inicio do nosso namoro...  
- Ok, Ok ursão – respondeu ele ainda gargalhando alto, chamando a atenção pra nos dois a caminho do refeitório.

**E**dward** pdv** –

Fiquei preocupado com o assunto que Emmett disse que quer falar comigo, mas tava fazendo o possível para disfarçar... Passei à hora do almoço toda zoando com a Ursinha vulgo Rose. Ela ficou atormentando Bella pra ela colocar um apelidinho em mim ela e bela ficaram tentando achar um, mas não conseguiram nenhum bom o bastante – como rosalie disse  
Jasper & Alice não ficaram com agente hoje, porque o professor ia dar a ajuda a um trabalho que eles não entenderam e o professor só ia ajudar agora na hora do almoço.

Quando estávamos saindo pra voltar à sala peguei na cintura de Bella e fui a levando ate a saída.

-Amor você me espera aqui que vou ali comprar uma coca rapidinho ta – Disse ela me dando um selinho e virando de costa para ir comprar  
a Puxei de volta pelo pulso – sem machucar lógico – Deixa que eu pego pra você, me espere aqui Ok?  
- Tudo bem – Ela disse  
Fui comprar a coca pra minha namorada e quando voltei procurando Bella e quando vejo Jennifer ta virada de costas pra mim ela e Bella discutindo

**B**ella **pdv** –

Meu namorado foi buscar coca pra mim e logo que ele saiu a baranga sem estilo chega à minha frente.  
-Olha vou só avisar uma coisinha, Edward é meu ok, ele só esta com você pra me esquecer então não se iluda porque ele vai voltar pra mim.  
Ah nessa hora respirei fundo & quase largo a mão na cara dela... Mas pra que neah? Sujar minhas mãos de oxigenada?! Jamais!  
- Não é isso que ele demonstra sua imitação de piriguete mal feita – respondi debochadamente.  
- Ah lógico... Você não acha que Edward e burro pra dizer que gosta de mim ficando contigo sua oferecida.  
- Eu não sou oferecida sua piriguete que esse colégio todo já pegou – Respondi  
- Ah não? – ela riu debochadamente, nessa hora Eu vi Edward quase chegando á nos. – Você conheceu o menino ontem é já ta aos beijos com ele – ela disse sem perceber Edward atrás dela  
- ta certa que eu conheci ele há pouco tempo, mas se você acha que vou desistir dele só por causa disso você ta muito enganada respondi olhando pro Edward que abriu um sorriso enorme deu um empurrão nela e me pegou pela cintura e me deu um beijo muito... Mas muito gostoso na frente de todos que estavam olhando aquela discussão... Todos começaram a assoviar a dar gritinhos * típico de escola *  
Alice apareceu puxando eu e Edward correndo praticamente  
- O diretor ta vindo aqui ver o que aconteceu , Jasper ta enrrolando ele – ela disse compressa – Emmett vai fazer que ninguém conte nada

- Tudo bem – Edward disse rindo  
Me pegou pela cintura e fomos pra sala como se nada tivesse acontecido  
Pelo menos era o que eu queria que fosse, mas as palavras dela me pegaram desprevenida...  
e cutucaram uma ferida que já estava sarando.

**E**dward ** pdv **–

Jennifer tinha passado do limite – quem ela acha que é , mal sabe ela que Bella foi a única que ate agora mexeu comigo...digo... com meus sentimentos * & como mexeu * , mas a resposta de Bella nossa fez eu ganhar o meu dia , me fez ficar extremamente feliz , mas será mesmo que ela não vai desistir de mim ?  
Espero que sim... vou fazer de tudo para que o que ela disse seja verdade , eu tava na duvida por mudar por Bella e depois de hoje sim & eu vou mudar por ela, ela me faz feliz e não preciso de mais ninguém ,é como se ela me completasse...  
Quando olhei para ela vi uma lagrima em seus olhos e isso me machucou profundamente.

- Porque você esta chorando meu amor ? – perguntei desesperado  
- Você...não vai me deixar vai ? – ela perguntou em meio de soluços  
Eu fiquei sem reação... Porque ela pergunta isso?  
- Claro que não!A não ser que você peça pra eu ir embora – respondi – Você quer que eu... Vá...embora? – terminei com uma dor imensa no coração  
- NÃO ! CLARO QUE NÃO! MUITO CONTRARIO! EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXE! ... – Ela respondeu ainda em meio de soluços – Ela estava mentindo não estava ?... Digo... Quando ela disse que você só estava comigo pra esquecer ela?... Por favor, diga a verdade ! – ela terminou quase sussurrando  
- Claro que estava eu nunca a amei, nunca tive nenhum sentimento por ela... Ela só foi um passa-tempo pra mim nada mais que isso! – respondi com as palavras na ponta da língua – Você foi a única que eu sentir algo, só você conseguiu tocar meu coração mais ninguém!  
- Preciso ir pra casa e pensar – ela disse e saiu  
Eu fiquei sem reação depois de alguns minutos eu corri atrás dela mas já era tarde, então corri ate Alice e lhe contei tudo... ela na mesma hora foi pegar suas coisas para ir pra casa  
Então eu avistei Jennifer agora essa vaca me paga...

**J**ennifer **pdv –**

**A**ah se aquela coisinha pensa que acabou ,ela ta muito enganada... Depois que Edward e Bella * que de bela não nada * foram embora eu fui atrás deles não tava nem ai pros outros alunos  
escutei Bella respondendo em meio de soluços – Ela estava mentindo não estava ?... Digo... Quando ela disse que você só estava comigo pra esquecer ela?... ! – ela sussurou mas alguma coisa só que como eu estava próxima a porta não dau pra escutar...  
- Claro que estava eu nunca a amei, nunca tive nenhum sentimento por ela... Ela só foi um passa-tempo pra mim nada mais que isso! – Edward respondeu & isso me deixou com ódio dele ...– Você foi a única que eu sentir algo, só você conseguiu tocar meu coração mais ninguém!  
- Preciso ir pra casa e pensar – logo que ela falou isso eu andei depressa da porta e fui pro outro corredor  
/Mas olha não e que eu consegui plantar uma sementinha de discórdia ali !  
perfeito !  
Chamei Danny e Ranny pra contar que vi Bella chorando quando vejo Edward vindo enfurecido na minha direção

**D**esconhecido **pdv -**

O que você pensa que você tava fazendo sua loira desprovida de celebro** [N/A – não deixem de notar que eu chamei só ela de desprovida de celebro * nada contra loiras * ]**– ouvi Edward gritando  
A lógico que eu corri pra ver o babadado [N/A – Já vi que é uma menina ]  
- O que ? – Respondeu Jenniffer com a maior cara de santa do mundo  
-Aquilo lá no refeitório? – percebi que Edward tava muito furioso  
Nossa tudo isso por causa de Isabella Swan – pelo que souberam eles se conheceram ontem  
-Que? Ah você se refere eu esta previnindo a menina do CACHORRO que você é?! Edward Cullen você não gosta de ninguém, você só sabe brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas & só porque a menina igenua que não conhece você acha que ela e mais um brinquedinho?.  
- Você cala a sua boca sua vaca! – ele respondeu muito puto da cara – Você não sabe dos meus sentimentos, você não sabe o que eu acho ou o que deixo de achar! Ela e a única que eu AMO entendeu eu AMO ela, porque ela não e igual a você ela não e oferecida ela não e rodada ela e uma coisa que você nunca será!  
- A então e isso só porque ela e inocente você gosta dela? - ela rebateu – ah como eu acabado de dizer... um novo brinquedinho na sua mão... você nem sabe o que é amor Edward Cullen  
Você não sabe o que é isso !

Nossa essa doeu em mim !... Enquanto ela respondia todos vaiavam & quando Edward respondia também, ah cada resposta as vaias aumentavam  
- Você que deve não saber ! porque você nunca amou ninguém alem de você mesma – Mais vaias – Aliás nem a você ! Você não ama nem a você mesma porque não tem nenhum homem dessa cidade que não tenha COMIDO você ! Então não venha falar dos meus sentimentos & me deixa em paz ! Eu não te quero entendeu , me deixa e deixa minha namorada em paz !  
- Ele virou e foi embora  
Ela ficou com cara de chocada e correu rumo ao banheiro feminino e suas "amiguinhas" correram atrás ... Eu e todos os outros foram pra aula logo que viram o diretor  
Aqui nessa escola e bom porque ninguém viu nada & ninguém sabe de nada & nada aconteceu !

**J**ennifer **pdv –**

**D**epois do que Edward falou eu não aguenteie corri pro banheiro , eu nunca fui tão humilhada assim & pior na frente de todo o colégio ! Ele vai me pagar por cada palavra que ele me disse a vai!  
Eu estava com tanto ódio que sentei no chão do banheiro e comecei a chutar a cabine, logo quebrando a fechadura fanta dela  
-PARA COM ISSO JENNIFER – Disse Danny  
- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! DEIXE-ME SOZINHA! – Eu gritei de volta  
Danny & Ranny eram boas Amigas, então não tinha porque eu descontar nelas  
-NÃO VAMOS TE DEIXAR AQUI DESSE JEITO! – Ela gritou como se estivesse brigando comigo...  
Não pude deixar de dar um meio sorriso  
-É neah? Quando vocês me deixaram? – falei me levantando  
-Nunca e nem vamos deixar – ela respondeu-me abrançando  
Eu não sei o que foi que fiz para merecer amigas como elas, mas eu só POP ok ?! Todos me amam !

**E**mmett **pdv - **  
Alice me ligou e eu estava no meio da aula de Educação Física então deu pra atendeu beleza  
Contei pra ela o que vi Edward falando praquela piriguete  
Ela estava hesitante em me contar algo & logo eu pressionei e ela então jogou a bomba  
- Emmett Bella foi chorando pra casa, ela ta muito mal...sabe ela gosta dele & como você viu aquela piriguete falou que ele ia deixar ela & você o quando ela já sofreu por isso  
Edward esta muito mal também acho que agente precisa falar com ele pra poder ele entender Bella – ela falou com pressa – O que você acha de contar a ele ?  
Nessa hora eu fiquei muito puto da cara com aquela menina  
sorte dela ser menina porque se fosse menino eu já tinha quebrado na porrada  
- Eu converso com ele eu ! Tchau – nem dei tempo de responder desliguei pedi licença pro professor e fui atrás de Edward Liguei pra ele  
- Alô – ele respondeu com uma voz acabada  
- Edward é o Emmet – disse com voz seria – Precisamos conversar e é agora !  
- tudo bem Emmett estou no meu carro ! – ele respondeu  
Desliguei sai da escola e fui em direção a seu carro , ele me esperava em pé do lado de fora & juro que ele tava com cara de quem tinha chorado mas preferi não falar nada , essa conversa era muito seria era sobre o passado da minha irmãzinha

**E**dward ** pdv **–

Eu não agüentei a imagem de Bella com Lagrimas nos olhos não saiam da minha cabeça  
fui pro meu carro e chorei também  
Fui interrompido pelo meu Celular tocando  
não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar, mas podia ser Bella  
atendi era Emmett e logo vinha a meu encontro  
Sai do Carro tentei melhorar meu rosto mas em sucesso estava super mal  
Nem percebi a hora que ele chegou

- Eaw Edward – Falou ele levantando a cabeça rapidamente como um comprimento – Minha irmã disse que você não tava muito bem & pediu pra que viesse falar contigo

- Ah...não precisava – respondi nem prestando atenção

- Mas na verdade vim mesmo conversar contigo

- Pode começar... sou todo ouvidos... – me encostei mais no meu carro e ele no dele que estava ao lado do meu ( o carro dele e parecido com o meu O.O )  
-

Bom vou ser rápido preciso ir conversar com minha irmã e creio que depois você vá querer falar com ela também – assenti como se desse permissão pra ele começar

- Beleza... e o seguinte...  
Bella não foi muito de namorar na verdade ela só namorou 2 vezes pelo menos serio  
a primeira nem conta muito sabe por que ela foi obrigada a assumir – disse ele em um meio sorriso – foi ate eu que contei pro papai – agora ele estava com um sorriso muito largo  
Esse Emmett não perde a graça mesmo  
Ops falei muito cedo  
Ele ficou serio e continuou  
– O segundo... Bom... Ele foi vamos dizer o "o primeiro amor" de Bella – ta eu fiquei com ciúmes, mas não falei nada – Ele foi quem ela apresentou pra toda a família e amigos, ela parecia amá-lo muito e ele também parecia corresponder esse "amor" só que logo depois de Bella dormi com ele ,ele simplesmente sumiu do mapa deixando-a grávida  
- Han o que ? a minha Bella grávida ? Mas como ela não me disse que tem um filho! Que eu já não estava entendendo nada ? Que como isso? Como?  
Fiquei transtornado com essas informações  
- Calma eu sei que você deve estar confuso mas me deixe terminar  
- Não como isso ? é cadê sua filha ou filho? Como ela não me contou?  
- Edward ME DEIXE TERMINAR! – ele gritou e eu parei – ELA PERDEU O NENÉM !  
Eu não podia acreditar em nada disso!  
- Continue... – Disse serio para ele  
- Ela não sabia que estava grávida & ela logo entrou em depressão  
não falava,não comia, não vivia, ela virou um verdadeiro vivo-morto  
Até que um dia ela estava descendo da escada e caiu então veio a pior perda dela o neném que esperava, ela não sabia que estava grávida mas teria cuidado do seu filho & teria amado ele mesmo sem o pai.  
A parti desse dia ela mudou  
Ela tentava disfarçar pra ninguém ver o seu sofrimento mas todos nos sua família víamos

Então desde seus 16 anos ela não namorou mas com ninguém  
Só ficou mesmo...Mas ela nunca mais se apaixonou novamente... a não ser agora...Por você ! – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – Ela tem medo que você a deixe... então por favor não a faça sofrer novamente , se você não ama ela de verdade acabe com isso agora enquanto ela esta descobrindo esse amor , não faça como ele !  
Não digo que e pra você casar-se com ela – ele riu – lógico que não só digo quero que você seja sincero com os sentimentos dela e não a magoe.

A Resposta já estava na ponta da língua.

– Claro que jamais vou magoa-lá eu a amo de verdade Emmett & eu nunca amei ninguém como a amo, jamais lhe faria sofrer & jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos ... Eu não vou negar que me assustei um pouco com o passado da minha Bella...- disse rindo, agora tinha certeza que ela em amava - Mas é passado ! & quero viver o presente e o futuro com ela  
–Hei vai com calma Edward , parece ate que vai casar – ele disse já gargalhando.

Toda tensão que estava no ambiente havia ido embora & agora eu queria esta com a minha Bella e lhe falar que não vou abandona-lá, nunca!

- Emmett preciso ver ela – eu disse ansioso  
- Claro,Claro –Vamos ele disse  
Ele ligou pra Rose e disse que passa no fim da aula para levar para casa , já que hoje vamos conhecer nossos Sogro & Sogra


	5. Alô ! Eu te amo

EU TE AMO !  
Bella pdv -

A pior coisa que alguém poderia me dizer hoje Alice me disse & nesse momento Emmett deve esta falando com Edward sobre meu passado. Ele vai ficar com pena de mim, vai querer ficar comigo só por causa disso. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse não agora eu ia conta para ele, mas não assim e tipo depois da 'm' que fiz hoje chorando na frente dele ''PQP'' ele vai pensar que não pode me deixar se não eu vou surta, não, não podia ter sido assim tenho que conversar com ele, mas antes me desculpar com minha fadinha que só fez isso pro meu bem (ou achou que fosse) depois que ela me contou eu pirei com ela

------------------------- FLASH BLACK ON. -------------------------

-Pedi pro Emmett fala com Edward sobre o... Guilherme – disse Alice de uma vez  
-O QUE? VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA ALICE! – Gritei com ela – PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM TUDO ISSO! #$%&¨* () __ ((*¨%¨$#$.  
AGORA ELE VAI PENSAR QUE TEM FICAR COMIGO! – Terminei xingando ela & Emmett pelos cotovelos.  
-TEM SIM A VER! EDWARD ME CONTOU O QUE VOCÊ DISSE A ELE LÁ NA SALA! E NOS DUAS SABEMOS MUITO BEM PORQUE VOCÊ TEM MEDO DE PERDE ELE ASSIM! NÃO TENTE SE FAZER DE FORTE! ELE PRECISAVA SABER! EMMETT DISSE QUE ELE ESTAVA MUITO MAL E CONFUSO! – Gritou ela de volta  
-EU IA CONTAR PARA ELE – GRITEI MUITO FURIOSA – FOI SÓ SOBRE O GUILHERME?  
-e sobre o bebê também – ela disse tão baixo que não quase não deu para escutar  
-VOCÊS NÃO FIZERAM ISSO! NÃO! ERA ASSUNTO MEU! VOCÊS NÃO PODIAM TER SE METIDO DESSE JEITO! ALICE EU CONHEÇO ELE HÁ POUCO TEMPO & ELE JÁ SABE SOBRE TUDO O QUE EU NÃO PRETENDIA CONTAR TÃO CEDO! COMO VOCÊ PODE! VAI EMBORA! – Falei quase chorando & xingando os dois em pensamentos.  
------------------------- FLASH BLACK OFF. -------------------------

É eu sei eu peguei pesado... Mas mesmo eles mereciam isso e muito mais! Eu jamais faria isso com algum deles.  
Escutei Alice chorando no quarto dela entrei e fui logo à direção dela para poder lhe dar um abraço, nesse momento esqueci-me de tudo e fiquei muito mal por fazer-la chorar.

-Desculpa mana – ele começou entre soluços – eu não queria te deixar chateada só achei que ele deveria saber, já que você gosta dele & ele também tava mal, me perdoa?  
-eu sei Alice, mas mesmo assim vocês não deveriam, vocês não podiam , era assunto meu, eu ainda não estou preparada pra relembrar isso – eu disse falando bem baixinho  
eu estava me agüentando para não chorar mais – mas eu sei que vocês só querem meu bem! É quando vocês resolverem fazer alguma coisa do tipo vocês vão me falar primeiro...  
-mana te amo ta ! – ela disse me abraçando – eu nunca mais vou fazer isso & Edward esta vindo pra conversar com você agora ! – ela disse limpando as lagrimas & olhando com cara de quem pede desculpa. Respirei fundo  
-não sei como encarar ele – admiti.  
-Emmett disse que ele brigou com aquela menina – disse ela sorrindo – e ele disse na frente de todos que te ama  
-Sério? – disse pulando de alegria por dentro  
- uhum e ele deve chegar em cinco minutos e você ta com a pior cara de todas – ela disse me puxando pro meu quarto  
Ela me ajeitou & descemos sentamos no sofá  
- Tem alguma coisa errada aqui – eu disse rindo  
- o que ? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Era pra mim te consolar não contrario  
Ela começou a rir, quando eu escutei a campainha meu coração acelerou  
- Não vai acontecer nada – ela disse me confortando – e só uma conversa, e ainda por cima e sobre o passado, então nada a ver ok! Vai lá  
- Eu vou ficar aqui na sala e você abre a porta e sobe – disse e ela o fez

Edward **pdv –**

Estava tranqüilo não tinha nada há temer cheguei primeiro que Emmett ( ele veio no carro dele ) ,dizendo ele foi comprar alguma coisa.  
Apertei a campainha e logo Alice apareceu na porta.

- Oi Edward – ela sorriu pra mim  
- Oi cunhadinha, cadê meu amor ? – perguntei sorrindo  
Quem visse essa cena pensaria que nada tivesse acontecido, mas pra mim nada aconteceu mesmo.  
- To aqui Ed. – meu amor respondeu de algum lugar.  
- Entra cunhadinho – Alice disse – ela ta lá na sala  
Fui ate o sofá aonde minha Bella estava deitada com a cabeça em cima de uma almofada  
- Posso substituir essa almofada? – perguntei sorrindo  
- Claro – Ela jogou a almofada pra de baixo de seus pés & eu coloquei sua cabeça em cima das minhas cochas e comei a fazer carinho em seu rosto.  
- então pensou, no que tinha que pensar? – Perguntei.  
- hum...sim – ela respondeu e parou para pensar – conclui que é besteira minha acreditar naquela loira oxigenada.  
- concordo! – Falei sorrindo  
Ela retribuiu meu sorriso com outro, olhei em seus olhos castanhos *lindos* e me perdi neles, abaixei meu rosto e dei-lhe um beijo suave é um tanto apaixonado.  
Sim não tinha como negar eu estava super apaixonado por ela e não tinha como fugir, eu nem queria fugir... Isso tudo era novo pra mim eu nunca tinha sentido isso... Mas era a melhor sensação de todas!  
quando larguei sua boca sussurrei um "EU TE AMO" pra ela que logo começou beijo outro mais esse era mais apaixonado mais feroz.  
Escutamos alguém abrindo a porta e nos separamos com alguns selinhos.  
Bella levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu que era Emmett entrando  
- Depois temos que conversar Emmett Swan ! Você e Alice estão muito encrencados – Bella disse e Emmett me olhou com uma cara furiosa  
- Eu não disse nada – falei levantando as duas mão como um sinal de quem diz 'não fui eu '  
- Ta! Não tão encrencados mas um pouco ! – disse Bella  
- Maninha – Emmett começou  
-Depois Emmett e não me venha com maninha não! – Ela disse & ele subiu

Quando estávamos só comecei – Porque você não me contou?  
- Eu ia te contar, mas ainda nem conversamos nem nada – ela disse olhando para baixo e fazendo beicinhos – É já passou & também não te contei porque não queria que você ficasse com pena & se sentisse obrigado a ficar comigo – ela disse levantando a cabeça para me encarar.

- Eu não ficaria – disse calmo e fazendo carinho no seu rosto  
- Mas isso não importa mais – ela disse de cabeça baixa – Passou  
- uhum, agora & só eu e você – disse levantando seu rosto e lhe beijando  
- eu também... te amo Edward – ela me disse entre beijos.

Bella **pdv** –

- eu também.... te amo Edward – eu lhe disse entre beijos.  
Ficamos nos beijando um bom tempo.

- Bella daqui a 30 minutinhos o chefe Swan ta chagando – Alice gritou lá de cima  
Me soltei do beijo de Edward & ele deu um sorriso enorme  
- Ta ok mana ! – gritei de volta  
- eu te amo – cochichei pra ele  
-Eu também meu amor – ele respondeu  
– Iaew vai encarar o Chefe Swan? – perguntei

- Claro que sim , tenho que conhecer meu sogro & minha sogra também ! – ele respondeu rindo  
Sentamos no sofá e ficamos conversando sobre algumas coisas...  
Ouvimos Rosalie , Emmett e jasper chegando – nem vi o Emmett sair  
Alice logo desceu e foi dar um beijo em Jasper  
então todos sentamos e fomos conversar sobra varias coisas


	6. Familia da onda

' **Família da onda (;**

**E**dward **pdv** -

A conversa estava ótima na casa de Bella. Percebi Jasper parar de respirar quando dona Renné Swan entrou.  
-Nervoso? –sussurrei pra Jasper.

- Um pouco – admitiu.  
Para todos nos isso tudo era novo Jasper assim como eu & Rosalie sempre tinha rolos, mas nunca passou disso.  
-A claro eu vou conhecer o pai da namorada mais perfeita do mundo & você quer que eu finja que não é nada? – ele falou bem baixinho que só eu pude ouvi-lo  
- Calma mano – eu disse pra ele  
-É se ele não me aceitar como namorado dela ? – perguntou ele me olhando com desespero  
-Hei te acalma se não tu vai pagar maior mico na frente do pai das nossas namoradas – eu disse rindo  
-Ok! – ele respondeu  
-Vocês dois querem parar de fofocar ai please – Meu amor falou fingindo esta com raiva.  
-Já Paramos – eu disse rindo da cena

- MÃEEEE! JÁ CHEGAMOS – Emmett gritou  
- Ops – disse dona Renné – Desculpa não tinha visto vocês ela disse sorrindo  
-Mãe, esse e Edward, Jasper & Rosalie – Disse Bella apontando pra gente.  
- Ah! Claro – disse sorrindo e dando um abraço em casa um de nos – Edward namorado de Bella, Jasper de Alice, e Rosalie de Emmett certo?  
- Certo – disse Rose sorrindo – Mas pode me chamar de Rose.  
Rose estava super nervosa. Sabe aquele lance de sogra não gostar da namorada do filho & sogro de namorado da filha,pois é ela estava com medo da Dona Swan ser uma sogra má.  
- Fiquem a vontade que eu vou terminar de preparar a janta ok?! – disse ela saindo  
Rosalie soltou um suspiro de alivio e todos nos rimos.  
- Amor não fica nervosa não, minha mãe e da onda – Disse Emmett fazendo todos rirem mais ainda.

Continuamos a conversar animadoramente, eu ficava o tempo todo curtindo com Rose sobre o lance da sogra.  
Foi quando meu sogro chegou, escutamos o barulho do carro estacionando na frente da casa  
-Agora eu quero ver e a cara de vocês dois na frente do Chefe Swan – Disse Rosalie segurando o riso.- Respira Jasper – Rosalie brincou mais uma vez  
-Calma Jasper meu pai não vai te prender não – Disse Bella rindo.  
- Para Bella! – Disse Alice olhando pra Jasper. & tentando acalmá-lo.  
Esse Jasper tem cada uma...  
- Tudo bem com você – Perguntou Bella em um sussurro.  
- Porque não estaria – perguntei sorrindo – vou conhecer o pai da melhor namorada de todas.  
- hum...sei – ela disse desconfiada  
Mas eu não estava nervoso mesmo não, estava e feliz !  
Sei que foi muito rápido esse lance todo, mas tenho certeza que era pra acontecer.

-Olá desculpem a demora – entrou cumprimentando todos  
Ola – dissemos todos nos.  
- Então vamos? – ele disse se referindo ao jantar.

- Vamos amor – Bella saiu me puxando & os outros acompanhando.  
Confesso que fiquei surpreso dela me chamar de amor na frente do pai, mas amei. (:  
Sentamos todos na mesa e dona Renné estava colocando os talheres para cada um de nos.  
- Bom gente com garçom é mais caro – disse ela brincando.  
Todos nos rimos.  
- Não disse que minha mãe e da onda – Disse Emmett entre risos ainda.  
Ninguém tava com coragem pra começar a conversa então eu me pronunciei.  
- Bom Chefe Swan – comecei mais fui interrompido  
- Charlie por favor – ele disse  
- Tudo bem – continuei – Agente veio hoje aqui para oficializar nosso namoro com suas filhas, porque lógico não queremos que o senhor saiba por outros ou pense que não queremos nada serio com elas.  
- E eu apresentar Rosalie – Disse Emmett.  
- Oh...tudo bem,não precisa dessa chatice toda – disse Charlie, todos nos se surpreendemos ate Emmet. – Não tenho nada contra, aliás quem ta namorando são vocês – ele disse rindo – Eu só pedi mesmo pra vocês virem aqui pra conhecer vocês mesmo.  
-Cara essa e nova, minha família toda e moderna se passa Edward – ele disse gargalhando  
-Emmett, acho que vocês são bem grandinhos pra eu ter que autorizar o namoro de vocês – justifico-se Charlie – E pelo que conheço meus filhos, seu eu não deixa-se vocês não me escutariam mesmo.

- Anda bem que o senhor sabe – disse Bella rindo – Pai tenho que lhe contar uma coisinha  
-Fala.  
- Hoje eu não estava me sentido bem de novo & sai mais cedo da escola – ela disse  
- Já estou sabendo & quero saber o que aconteceu, pois me ligaram dizendo que os três saíram – ele disse e olhou serio pros três. – Mas depois ok ?.  
- tudo bem.  
A conversa foi rolando...Conversamos sobre tudo... meus pais,nossas vidas & Etc...  
não vou negar... isso foi mais fácil do que achava que seria... pensei que fosse ter que fazer um discursinho e tals mais foi tudo ok !.  
- Gente o nosso pai ta ligando – Disse rose pedindo licença para atender  
- Oh...tudo bem pode atender – disse Charlie atendendo  
Depois de alguns minutinhos rose entra com uma careta.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei baixinho para ela.  
- uhum era só o papai avisando que ia sair com a mamys & avisando que não vão dormir em casa. – ela falou baixinho também deu uma piscadinha pra mim e entendi tudo.  
- Desculpa gente mais precisamos ir – eu disse em voz alta  
- A Claro tudo bem – disse dona Renné – sua mãe & seu pai devem estar preocupados.  
- não que isso , eles tão despreocupados quanto a isso e só que já esta tarde e todos temos que dormir, afinal todos temos aula cedo – me justifiquei.  
- Ok então , Vamos Rose – Disse Emm. Levantando da mesa.  
- Pode deixar que ela vai no carro comigo Emmett – eu disse  
- Não pode deixar que eu levo ela – ele deu uma piscadinha pra mim e eu segurei o riso.  
- Ahhhh então queremos ir também– disse Alice e Bella juntas – Nos voltamos com Emmett.  
Já foram saindo nem dando chances do Emmett discorda.  
- Boa noite Sr. & Sr. Swan – disse me despedindo.  
Jasper e Rosalie também fizeram o mesmo.  
- Boa noite meninos . – disseram meus sogros.  
Então saímos todos com sorrisos enormes porque agora somos namorados oficiais dos Swans.  
Como disse Emmett meus sogros são da onda.  
Fiquei rindo comigo mesmo desse pensamento


	7. Provocações

**Provocações**

**-B**ella **pdv-**

Amanhã faz 4 meses que eu namoro Edward.

E esses 4 meses não estão sendo fáceis não, mas graças a Deus nossas férias estão chegando...

Ultimamente agente tem discutido muito  
Desde que ele me. han... Atiçou vamos dizer assim ele fica evitando minhas indiretas  
Poxa... 4 meses de namoro o que ele quer? Que eu fique virgem de novo? – Agora me diz eu ainda sou muito controlada olha – quase todo dia agente vem pra casa dele & ele fica me provocando... Tirando a blusa... Fica cochichando varias coisas no meu ouvido... & tipo um namorado *TDB* desses não tem como não desejá-lo.  
Mas deixa, o joguinho que ele ta fazendo pode ser jogado por 2 jogadores *Mente. Maliciosa* & meu joguinho começa agora.

**E**dward **pdv –**

**T**ava procurando uma calça Jeans para vestir, pois hoje quero levar Bella para passear.  
Sabe ultimamente não tem sido nada fácil, sempre que estamos na escola Bella e Jennifer brigam & eu com o Black.  
Fora que desde que eu fui um pouco mais ousado ela fica dando em cima de mim, ta eu to louco para fazer amor com ela, mas eu não quero que seja como as da outra sabe... Quero uma coisa bem especial...naquele dia eu quase perco o controle e acabo com meus planos e ela não ajuda nem um pouco minha sanidade.

---------------------------------LEMBRAÇAS ON ---------------------------------  
-Edward sabia que eu te amo – Bella disse no meu ouvido  
-Serio? – Perguntei & ela me olhou com uma cara feia  
-Você duvida é? – perguntou ela seria  
-Não,não – eu disse – mas você que não mais do que eu te amo né ?  
-Ah claro que eu amo muito mais – ela disse rindo – isso nem se discute.  
-Acho que se discute sim – falei olhando serio pra ela,lógico que a amava mais.  
-Ok, mas depois ta bom? – ela falou. Passamos alguns segundos quietos – Ed...

-hum...  
-me beija  
Ela nem precisou pedir duas vezes... Nosso beijo como sempre começou calmo & e depois mais urgentes o ar começou a ficar escaço então desci para seu pescoço dando-lhe tempo para respirar então voltei para sua boca & o beijo se tornando cada vez mais e mais urgente ela pegou minha mão e colocou em sua cintura então fez um caminho com sua mão ate meu cabelos puxando-me mas para ela.

-Você esta me deixando louco – sussurrei em seus lábios  
-Eu já estou louca por você – disse ela me puxando pra cima de si.  
Bastou isso e eu já tinha tirado sua blusa,seu sutiã e ela já estava só de calcinha ,eu já estava sem camisa & ela tirando minha calça Jeans  
Foi ai que me toquei o que estava fazendo e parei.  
- O que foi ? – ela perguntou com cara de frustrada  
- Meus pais – menti – eles estão chegando – isso era verdade  
Deu cinco minutos depois e Meu pai chegou junto com minha mãe.

Já estávamos vestido & e eu estava procurando a chave do meu carro para deixar Bella em sua casa.

---------------------------------LEMBRANÇAS OFF ---------------------------------

- Ai ai ai – escutei Bella gritar lá da cama  
Eu dei uma carreira ate ela.  
- O que foi amor ? – perguntei preocupado  
- sabe amor acho que algum bichinho me ferrou aqui oh – ela disse levantando a blusa  
A visão foi a do paraíso,esqueci ate do que eu estava fazendo.  
- iaew amor tem algum bichinho ai – perguntou Bella segurando o riso.  
Percebi que era só pra me tentar mesmo então resolvi entra no seu joguinho.  
- aonde amor ?- perguntei dando um beijo de leve na sua barriga *linda & gostosa*  
Percebi ela estremecer embaixo de mim & continuei com os beijos na sua barriga.  
- hum...ed...não é ai não acho que ele subiu – disse ele com voz maliciosa.  
- é e aonde ele ta ? – perguntei  
- Ah já foi – ela disse e se levantou me deixando no vaco.  
puxei ela e sentei ela no meu colo,comecei a beijar seu pescoço e sussurrar coisas maliciosas em seu ouvido.  
- Você sabia que você e muito sexy – sussurrei passando a mão em sua cintura  
- Já sabia, mais e bom quando você diz – ela disse se rindo  
Hoje eu tinha eu podia passar um pouco dos limites.  
- E sabia que eu sou louco por você – disse subindo minhas mãos para seus seios  
- uhum – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer  
Comecei a morder sua orelha descendo pro seus pescoço dando alguns chupões que eu sabia que iria ficar a marca.  
- Edward depois você fica reclamando que eu fico querendo te seduzir – ela disse baixinho.  
- Esquece o que eu digo – disse soltando sua blusa com a boca e continuei passando a mão por cima de seus sutiã.  
Eu já estava me deixando levar pela situação.  
Ela virou me olhou nos olhos e foi sua vez de me deixar sem palavras  
começou a passar as mãos no meu abdômen descendo e subindo.  
Soltei um suspiro e ela sorrio maliciosamente de novo.  
- Você me quer ? – ela perguntou no meu ouvido  
- Mais que tudo – respondi em um sussurro.  
- é mesmo ? – ela perguntou  
- uhum – respondi  
- E porque não me tem pra você ? – ela dava leves mordidas em minha orelha, deixando-me louco.  
- porque...hum...não sei – eu já não estava mas raciocinando essa hora  
- A então quando descobrir você me avisa – ela disse saindo de cima de mim e rindo. – Você pode me devolver minha blusa meu amor?  
- então você me seduz e me deixa assim? – perguntei frustrado.  
-Assim como? – perguntou ela vindo em minha direção com aquele olhar malicioso outra vez.  
- Louco por você – eu disse pegando sua cintura e beijando-a em seus lábios descendo por seu pescoço soltando seu sutiã e parando pra olha seu lindo corpo,  
- Eai vai ficar olhando – ela disse rindo e mordendo seu sábio inferior  
sentei ela no meu colo & ela colocou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

Beijei todo seu colo descendo para seus seios.  
ela solto um gemido bem baixinho.  
- Bella – Disse Alice batendo na porta  
Nessa hora Bella deu uma gargalhada alta  
- Oi mana – disse Bella tentando se controlar  
"PQP" porque Jasper não tava entretendo sua namorada Affs ¬¬'  
- me da minha blusa ai – disse Bella baixinho pra mim  
- não – eu disse pegando a blusa dela e botando em volta do meu pescoço.  
- me da logo minha blusa – ela falou alto  
escutei uma risadinha da minha cunhadinha  
- Desculpa atrapalhar ! – disse Alice – Depois eu falo com você!  
Bella pegou sua blusa vestiu e foi atrás de Alice saber o que ela queria.  
eu fui ver uma blusa pra mim também.  
Hoje eu ia matar Jasper.

**B**ella **pdv –**

**E**dward não pode negar foi super engraçada quando Alice foi bater lá no quarto dele  
Vesti minha blusa & fui atrás de Alice para saber o que era  
- Alice – A chamei da escada  
-Oh... Oi Bella – ela disse & corou – Desculpa atrapalhar  
-Oh! Não mana que isso ninguém estava fazendo nada – sussurrei para ela  
-Imagine – respondeu ela  
-O que você queria mana – perguntei para mudar logo de assunto.  
-Preciso que você me ajude a me vesti – disse ela com um olhar de pânico.  
-Ah Alice você sabe que ninguém se veste melhor que você – disse.  
-Mas eu não sei o que vestir – ela falou  
-O que você tem ai? – Perguntei  
-Vamos ao quarto da Rose – ela disse – Ops melhor não – disse ela rindo  
-Vamos pro do Edward – disse puxando ela  
Edward vinha descendo com um sorriso cara de pau.  
-Amor agente pode se vestir lá no sue quarto? – perguntei.  
-Claro... Mas cadê Jasper? – perguntou ele.  
-Ele foi pegar alguma coisa no carro – Alice Respondeu.  
- Ok – disse ele.

Fomos ver roupas /detalhe agente tinha variaaaaaaas roupas aqui.

**E**dward **pdv –**

**-J**asper? - chamei na entrada da garagem  
- Hum...Fala Edward  
-Cara era pra eu te matar agora olha – eu disse e ele não entendeu – Você tem que entreter mais sua namorada.  
Ele caiu na gargalhada.  
- Desculpa mano, mas você me disse que ainda não ia rolar,Alice falou que la então eu achei que não tivesse problema - ele disse rindo ainda – Desculpa mesmo mano.  
- Tudo bem ! – eu disse meio irritado – Já passou mesmo né?  
- Mano vou ver o que Alice ta fazendo – ele me disse e já ia saindo  
- A ela ta vendo roupas com a Bella – disse fazendo careta.  
- MULHERES – dissemos os dois  
- Vamos lá rapidinho, tenho que falar umas coisas de roupas pra elas –eu disse  
- Vamos.

Fomos lá com as meninas

-Vão demorar? – perguntamos eu e Jasper da porta do quarto  
-Esperem ai vocês dois! – gritaram as duas seguindo por risadas  
Quando abriram à porta ficamos de boca aberta  
Bela estava com um vestido bem colado ao seu corpo de cor preta e um salto preto.  
Alice estava com um vestido soltinho rosa claro e um salto transparente maior que ela * só assim pra ela ficar alta*  
- UAU ! – Dissemos nos dois juntos. Elas começaram a rir.  
- Então ta bom pra hoje? – Perguntou Bella.  
- Perfeitas. – eu respondi puxando Bella pro quarto.  
- MEU VESTIDO EDWARD ! – ela gritou – ME SOLTA VAI AMASSAR ELE TODO! ME SOLTA EDWARD.  
Todos nos começamos a rir.

(...)

Fomos todos nos Jantar no melhor restaurante de Forks o jantar foi ótimo...Bella passou o jantar todo me provocando as vezes quando ninguém estava olhando ela cochicha algumas coisas que estavam me deixando louco ali.

Mas ela ia ter que esperar mais um pouquinho... Ou melhor, ate as férias... Enquanto isso, vamos nos contentar com as provocações.

Isso é se eu agüentar ate lá né !


End file.
